Bare Bones: Paranormal II Episode 2 Transcript
Shogun of Sorrow - Today at 11:00 PM :mike: I just needed to stay relevant somehow jro - Today at 11:01 PM :harold: ... Oasis. BOB - Today at 11:01 PM :chris: I'm trying to figure out how to go about this. Should that count as a win? Shouldn't it? Ooo you touch my tra-la-la - Today at 11:01 PM :katie: we built it first, so.. jro - Today at 11:01 PM :harold: i say go for it GO - Today at 11:01 PM :scarlett: pulls out a leg come on guys let’s assemble toast - Today at 11:01 PM :justin: I mean chris jro - Today at 11:01 PM :amy: twitching on the ground having been exploded 3 times Heo - Today at 11:01 PM :troy: Yes Chris Shogun of Sorrow - Today at 11:01 PM grass toast - Today at 11:02 PM :justin: There's is all blown up Shogun of Sorrow - Today at 11:02 PM use randomizer Heo - Today at 11:02 PM :troy: holds out his hand for Amy Ooo you touch my tra-la-la - Today at 11:02 PM :katie: glares jro - Today at 11:02 PM :amy: is unresponsive GO - Today at 11:02 PM :scarlett: begins assembling toast - Today at 11:02 PM :justin: and our's is an actual u know thing Oasis. BOB - Today at 11:02 PM :chris: To be honest Heo - Today at 11:02 PM :troy: cleans his shoes on the dirt, throwing it all over Amy Ooo you touch my tra-la-la - Today at 11:02 PM :katie: Reassemble, guys. Shogun of Sorrow - Today at 11:02 PM :samey: I think you guys should get a doctor for Amy jro - Today at 11:02 PM :amy: is unconscious and injured hence why she was unresponsive Oasis. BOB - Today at 11:03 PM :chris: Ah screw it - I'm gonna make things fair, there is no clear cut winner meaning everyone will have a place to sleep tonight! GO - Today at 11:03 PM :scarlett: places the head on top done! jro - Today at 11:03 PM :harold: EEEEEEYYYYY Oasis. BOB - Today at 11:03 PM :chris: ......in the cold graves! :smirk: Shogun of Sorrow - Today at 11:03 PM lmao jro - Today at 11:03 PM :harold: ... Shogun of Sorrow - Today at 11:03 PM :mike: Sorry guys Heo - Today at 11:03 PM :troy: ARE YOU SERIOUS?! GO - Today at 11:03 PM Smh this episode was basically the Freaks vs Scarlett Ooo you touch my tra-la-la - Today at 11:03 PM :katie: Damn. So much for the hotel. The twins did something Oasis. BOB - Today at 11:03 PM :chris: Have a good few days, we don't have a challenge to get back to the hotel for the rest of the week! Ooo you touch my tra-la-la - Today at 11:03 PM I guess Shogun of Sorrow - Today at 11:03 PM :mike: But at least we all sleep together right? toast - Today at 11:03 PM :owen: But the food whyyyy GO - Today at 11:04 PM :scarlett: grin slides off face are you serious? Heo - Today at 11:04 PM :troy: Sweet GO - Today at 11:04 PM :courtney: we lost the hotel? jro - Today at 11:04 PM :harold: conf yknow i wanna be nice cuz i think mike might have a disability or something, but...wow, i mean, how do you mess up that elaborately Ooo you touch my tra-la-la - Today at 11:05 PM :katie: we all lost the hotel GO - Today at 11:05 PM :courtney: dammit! jro - Today at 11:05 PM :amy: wakes up owwwwww :sob: GO - Today at 11:05 PM :scarlett: sits down slumped jro - Today at 11:06 PM :dj: hey gang, im back from the john Shogun of Sorrow - Today at 11:06 PM :samey: You might wanna get some rest in that grave Amy Oasis. BOB - Today at 11:06 PM :chris: Have a good week you guys! Guess I'll have the hotel to myself jro - Today at 11:06 PM :dj: sorry, i was constipated AF Ooo you touch my tra-la-la - Today at 11:06 PM :katie: Tomorrow's always a different day. jro - Today at 11:06 PM :dj: did we win GO - Today at 11:06 PM :scarlett: sitting dejectedly jro - Today at 11:06 PM :dj: guess not Ooo you touch my tra-la-la - Today at 11:06 PM :katie: I'm sorry to say no one did, DJ. toast - Today at 11:06 PM :ella: :musical_note: What happened while I was GONNNE :musical_note: jro - Today at 11:06 PM :dj: damn howd that happen :harold: considers drop kicking chris :harold: well gang GO - Today at 11:07 PM :scarlett: guys our team needs to step up jro - Today at 11:07 PM :harold: guess we'll have to make do with a nice relaxing campfire GO - Today at 11:07 PM :scarlett: if we all pull our weight we could win easily jro - Today at 11:08 PM :harold: gets out guitar i call this one the campfire song song GO - Today at 11:08 PM :courtney: I can’t believe I have to sleep in a grave jro - Today at 11:08 PM :amy: i feel like i should be dead already :sob: GO - Today at 11:08 PM :scarlett: dont say that Amy Shogun of Sorrow - Today at 11:08 PM :mike: In his head thinking of whatever plot with his personalities happens off screen jro - Today at 11:09 PM lmao Ooo you touch my tra-la-la - Today at 11:09 PM :katie: I mean, we all do, Courtney, so.. GO - Today at 11:09 PM :courtney: I get that, but we had it assembled jro - Today at 11:09 PM :harold: tunes guitar annoyingly :harold: hold on a sec Oasis. BOB - Today at 11:10 PM :chris: watches on monitor in hotel jacuzzi And with that our second episode comes to a close! Will these next few nights prove to motivate one team to step it up? Will the game get any more intense? Find out on the next episode of Paranormal Part 2!